Por favor no me dejes sola ONESHOT
by ali-chii
Summary: Para alguien solitario...En un dia Nublado todo puede cambiar...GoenNatsu *INSPIRADO EN LOS FICC S DE LA EMPRESA HARUMARU-CHAN*


**Ale: HOLA A TODOS**

**Y****umiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa!**

**Ale:Aqui les traigo una pareja que me gusta aunque la hayan desecho por completo y sin mas DISCLAIMER**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan:Disclaimer:Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece si asi fuera Ishido Shuyi tendria por esposa a Raimon y no se robaria el futbol y el ENDAKI estaria mas que VIVO!**

**Ale: BIEN AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por favor no me dejes sola<em>**

_-Fantastico, simplemente fantastico-pensaba Natsumi Raimon mientras caminaba en las calles de Inazuma Town se habia quedado tan ocupada en acomodar los balones que cuando termino todo mundo se habia ido eran al rededor de las 6 de la tarde en un dia de enero estaba oscuro, hacia frio, estaba nublado el cielo y las nubes negras amenazaban su caminata a casa-¿porque no tome la propuesta de Fuyuka de acompañarla a su casa?-seguia pensando Natsumi suspiro yse detuvo suavemente, vio su propio aliento subir al cielo y impulsibamente sonrio cuando era niña jugaba con su aliento subio el cuello de su abrigo hacia frio bastante frio debia darse prisa si no empezaria a llover y previo aviso comenzaron a caer unas gruesas y frias gotas de lluvia en su cara_

-FANTASTICOO-grito mientras corria rapidamente a refugiarse en un pequeño techo de un negocio que habia cerrado temprano por falta de clientes-GENIAL !¿PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI PRIMERO ENDO Y AHORA ESTO?¡-se sento en el frio suelo abrazando sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar ya no importaba si alguien la veia asi a la futura presidenta del colegio Raimon ya nada importaba nada importaba

-!OYE QUE HACES AHI¡-esa voz la reconoceria en cualquier lado era...Goenji ¿que rayos estaba haciendo ahi? rapidamente el peli-crema fue a sentarse al lado de la joven peli-roja que tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar hubo un silencio entre ambos-oye ¿que tanto gritabas antes de que llegara?-le dijo lo mas serio posible

-Pues veras Endo y Aki llevan un mes saliendo no es asi?

-Si y?

-Pues intente declararme una semana antes de que anunciaran su noviazgo y cuando fui a buscar a Endo lo vi besandose con Aki lo vi tan feliz que me arrepenti y no le dije nada una semana despues dijeron que eran novios desde hace una semana...

-Sabes no debes estar triste ya que tu elegiste que el seria mas feliz al lado de la persona que ama tu tambien debes sentirte feliz

-hug? tu eres Goenji Shuuya?-le dijo en tono burlon

-C-c-claro que soy YO-dijo Goenji molesto mientras se volteaba sonrojado Natsumi se rio entre dientes y miro a Goenji su cabello en puntas estaba levemente desordenado algunos de sus cabellos caian en su frente cubriendola y la ropa de el delantero se pagaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus pectorales un pocomarcados se veia tan...tan...tan...lindoo espera un momento en que piensa Natsumi no no puede de Endo no se volveria a Enamorar no jamas jamas pero el siempre tan mistico...su fragancia tan masculina...deja de pensar incuerencias ya...

Goenji miro a Natsumi se veia tan pequeña, necesitada, Tan..tan...linda se parecia a Yuuka preocupada pero en una vesion mayor aun asi no resistio la tentacio de acariciar su cabeza-Tranquila todo se arreglara no llores, todo estara bien-Natsumi lo miro y este le dedico una calida sonrisa a lo cual se sonrojo Natsumi y este rio divertido a sus ojos era la persona mas hermoso del mundo la amaba y eperaba que algun dia lo hiciera o tal vez ya lo hacia

-Goenji se que es de mala educacion pero ¿te gusta alguien?-pregunto timidamente Natsumi de algun modo su respuesta le asustaba y sabia por que lo queria...ahora lo entendia siempre lo hizo aunque le gustara mas Endo..pero el de algun modo para ella era encantador

-Si tengo a alguien

-eh? y quien es la desafortunada?-pregunto un poco de enfado

-la defortunada-se acerco al oido de Natsumi-eres tu

-Pero que...-fue interrumpida por un beso suave en sus labios la boca de Goenji se habia unido a la de ella sitio en ese entonces el aliento del goleador estrella era tan suave...poco a poco correspondio el beso y asi duraron un largooo tiempoo... Era su primer beso ni Rococo habia logrado besarla...y Goenji lo sabia...poco a poco la lluvia dejo de caer y se dejo ver el hermoso cielo nocturno las estrellas...era muy hermoso...hasta que se separaron por falta de aire...

-Shuu-kun-susurro Natsumi suavemente

-¿Que ocurre Natsu-chan?-El corazon de la joven salto freneticamente ante como la llamo

-yo tambien te quiero...-dijo timidamente

-hug?-miro sorprendido Goenji a Natsumi-entonces te gustaria hacerme el honor de ser mi desafortunada novia?-pregunto Goenji en un tono de burla

-mmm...no se...-Goenji la volvio a besar-ahora que lo pienso...me encataria que fueras mi desafortunado novio

-ven vamos te llevo a tu casa a que descances y si esta el señor Raimon...pues...le diremos las buenas noticias

-Shuu-kun no llevamos ni 5 minutos de novios y ya quieres morir?

-No creo que me haga algo por que tu tambien me amas...

-Como quieras...ACHU-estornudo freneticamente y empezo a temblar Raimon Goenji se quito la Chaqueta del instituto ya que no estaba tan mojada y se la puso a su nueva novia comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano disfrurando de la compañia del otro

-Shuu-kun?

-Si Nasu-chan-Como adoraba que la llamara asi..

-Puedo pedirte un favor...

-Que cosa?

-Por favor no me dejes sola...-Goenji sonrio y tomo a Natsumi por la cara

-Jamas te dejare es una promesa-le dijo mientras besaba su frente Natsumi sonrio mientras abrazaba Goenji de ahora en adelante...ya no estaria sola ahora tenia a alguien junto a ella a alguien que amaba y apesar de los obstaculos que impusieran su familia y la de su "Shuu-kun" estrian juntos uno al lado del otro ahora amaba a quien por mas que lo imtentaran seria terco y no la dejaria ir...Tomo la mano de su amado y caminaron hacia la mansion Raimon era momento de poner al tanto a su padre de su relacion...

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**le: espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de Reyes y año nuevo...este fic es dedicado totalmente a Maria-chan y la empresa harumaru-chan me inspire en uno de sus muchos fics ^^(tambien es un regalo un tanto atrasdo de cumpleaños jejeje)  
><strong>

**Ale: Pronto actualizo mi otro Fic "Las Nuevas integranes de Raimon Eleven" solo que este estubo en mi cabeza mucho tiempo...Y queria publicarlo YA  
><strong>

****Y****umiko y Mako-chan: Como siempre dejando las cosas hasta el ultimo minuto ¬¬Uu**  
><strong>

****Ale:** jeje n/n  
><strong>

****Yumiko: diganos que tal estuvo nuestro primer GoenNatsu****

**Mako-chan:**** Dejen Review`s**

**Yumiko,Mako-chan y Ale: Nos vemos la proxima Matta-nee**


End file.
